Father!
by Skylined
Summary: 'A trickle of a tear ran down her face as she let out one word "Papa.." Tifa recalling her last moments with her father, when she returns to Nibelheim. 1st Fic be nice :3 Rated T cause I'm safe!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix nor its Final Fantasy franchice. Thus I do not own the characters that appear in my short story. This is mearly a fanfic. Can't sue me I'm broke :3_**

**_oOoOo  
><em>**

Confused, angered and saddened were just a few emotions this woman could feel as she sat on a old bench near a water tower. She slammed her fist against the smooth wooden handle that sat beside her, paying no mind to the pain she just caused herself. With that she slowly looked up with her deep brown eyes and porcelain white face as she gazed upon her familiar surroundings. She gazed higher, now looking towards the baby blue cloudless sky, closing her eyes as she did so. A feeling dawned upon her, welling her eyes up. A empty feeling...

A trickle of a tear ran down her face as she let out one word "Papa.."

Before she knew it she wiped the tear away and maintained herself, she resented showing weakness, especially in front of her oldest and closest friend...Cloud. Shuffling slightly and leaning forward now looking upon the dusty ground, she became ever more deep in thought.

oOoOo

"Thanks bye!" A cheery young woman stepped out from upon a shop. Coincidentally near the distraught young woman that was still sat on the bench.

She gazed with her green eyes set upon the woman, looking on in curiosity at her companions emotions. She held her wicker basket full of potions, Phoenix Downs and other such necessities, upon her right arm and began making her way towards the bench.

OooOo

Two feet appeared before her, instantly snapping out from thoughts of her past she brought her gaze up towards the beholder of the light brown boots. In doing so her gaze cast upon a cotton pink dress, small silver buttons glinted up the centre of her dress, to which small details of the buttons could be only just visible. She wore a distinctive red waistcoat, that covered her shoulders. The seams were delicately lined around the outer edges of the waistcoat, to which held 2 pockets upon the front, and a perfectly lined collar.

Delicate proportions of her face came to view, her gaze. Green eyes were transfixed upon her, deep green, almost the colour of Magic Materia. Her eyes were unmissable, against the whiteness of her complexity. As with her light brown hair, which was almost always perfect. Her straight fringe lay against her 2 curls that befall either side of her face caught the wind slightly, causing strands to cast themselves over her face. She tilted her head ever so slightly, causing her pink bow to show itself.

" Tifa?" She said still transfixed upon her.

Tifa smiled nodding her head slightly to show she acknowledged her. She then let out a sigh.

"Did they find anything Aerith?" Tifa began to lift herself up from upon the bench.

Aerith, then making way for Tifas company back to the Inn, shifted out of her way and gave a shake of the head.

"You'd best not ask." Giggled a somewhat happy Aerith., She continued...

"Cloud, Barret and Nanaki have headed towards Shinra mansion... Tifa, are you sure you are okay?" Aerith began walking towards the Inn, now somewhat showing some strain holding the basket. Tifa followed her companion, but let her question linger for a moment or two.

She gave her companion a false grin, "Of course!" Although Aerith could see the pain it was causing Tifa... being back in Nibelheim.

They both entered the Inn. Tifa chose not to strike a conversation only help the Ancient with the potions. All Tifa wanted to do was get to her room and ponder... alone.

She escorted Aerith to her room, and gave a slight nod to the ever curious Ancient, whom was now unconvinced Tifa was alright, but said nothing and gratefully accepted what potions Tifa was carrying. With that Aerith unlocked her door and gave a smile before closing it.

Turning away Tifa pulled the key from a pocket on her short back skirt, and give the keyring number a once over to assure herself of getting the right room. Although, Tifa never remembered this part of the Inn.. it must have been new, to keep up with the travellers in which passed though. She pushed those thoughts aside, and began to looking over the doors for her correct number. A few doors down from Aerith, Tifa inserted her key unlocked the door, and stepped though to her temporary abode for the night. Making sure she put the latch on lock, then she hastily threw herself onto her bed, burying herself into the sweet smelling white pillow.

The sadness overcame Tifa, she kept it strong for her comrades but the memories and the horror of Nibilheim completely engulfed the Martial artist.

Tifa expected Nibelheim to lay burnt as it was when Sephiroth massacred the Village. _'No not burnt_,' Tifa corrected her thought. _'Gravestones, and memorials,_' that was what she expected. Alas it was not. The townsfolk rejected any talk of a fire. In fact.. it seemed they had been brainwashed into thinking they lived here all their lives.

How was that possible? Tifa lived here in her what felt distant past, Cloud too!

But above all this, she lost her father '_Papa_' 5 years ago. It felt like a disgrace dishonouring his memory like this. That empty feeling crept and seeped into her heart.

She remembers that night, that night she lost him...

oOoOo

The intense heat rose from the orange tainted flames. Screams could be heard all over Nibelheim. Tifa just ran, her heart was pounding the adrenalin surged all over her aching body, perusing her to keep moving. Loud cries pursued her as she ran.

"Tiiiiffaa!" Zangan shouted.

Tifa ignored the plea's of her mentor, as she ran faster than before. His cries fed her strength to get to her father, she was determined to overcome any obstacle that lay before her, even the stitches and aches that cast upon her sweating but toned body, would not make her falter.

At last she could see the Mako reactor peering from the horizon. The green stagnant mist cast before her, eloping her into despair. Tifa stopped briefly as she adjusted to the mist, and allowed her eyes to adjust to the lights upon the Reactor. She could feel her hands trembling, and her heart was pounding from the exhaustion of the running.

Trickles of sweat ran down her face, as she gained her breath, Tifa then carried onwards.

Arriving at the reactor Tifa slowed her pace, scanning the area for any signs of life. Gaining her breath again she shouted "Father!"

She scanned quickly whilst slowing her pace yet again bringing her to a walk.

"Where are you Father?"

There was no answer just eerie creeks that surrounded her. Tifa began to run, intent on bringing herself inside the Mako reactor, in hop of finding her father there alive and well.

But at the last glance she gave around her surroundings, a body. Her fathers body was next to a bloody Masamune cast deep into the ground beside what seemed a lifeless body.

Tifa chocked slightly then gave a "Father!" from her trembling lips.

She ran towards him and threw herself to her knees next to his body. She cared not for the pain and grazing of her knees, but only for her Father. She held his body bringing his head upon her lap. What she was seeing nothing could have prepared her for. Blood and mud stained his clothes. His face looked lifeless but.. Tifa could feel him breathing, as he gave deep breaths. He was struggling to hold onto life, she could feel it.

"Hang in there, Father!" Tifa felt a tear run down her cheek.

Without warning or struggle her father brought his hand up and let out one word.

"Tifa."

She held onto his hand in which she held tight, not wanting him to give up. Another tear ran down her cheek.

"Father." Tifa now could not hold the tears in. One by one they rolled down her muddied porcelain face. She closed her eyes, in hope.

"Tifa." He said once more, still holding on for dear life. The sound of his struggling voice made her cry harder, the tears now fell upon his arm. His shirt soaked the tears one by one as they fell. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Run away... Now...!" He said, this time his breaths were deeper.

"Hey! Hang in there, Father!" Tifa reassured him, but it was no good.

She could feel his last breath. His grip on her hand started slipping, he was slipping away from her. Tifa could feel it, his life ending. Tears now streamed down her face as he let go...

The atmosphere turned cold, all that filled the air was Tifas sobs. She held onto his now lifeless body, gripping it wanting him to come back. It was no good, he was gone. Tifa cried harder, letting out slight cries of anger. Still it was no good... Tifa held on a little longer, embracing his body in her arms. Her cries softened... This was her good bye.

"Papa..."

oOoOo

A loud brash knock interrupted tifas soft sobs. She looked up towards the door.

"Tifa!"

It was cloud. Tifa quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat before answering.

"C-Cloud! Hang on," She ran into the bathroom and looked upon herself in the mirror. Grabbing some tissue she quickly dried up her tears, and made sure no remnants of unhappiness lay upon her face.

She then proceeded over towards the door, unlocked the latched and opened it.

"What's up Cloud?" She smiled warmly, greeting him with a nod.

He smiled, not knowing Tifa just minutes before recollected her last moments with her beloved 'Papa'...

**_oOoOo_**

**_Note from author : _****_I've edited it and added the rest. The 1st part went down great! Thank yooou to those that reviwed! I hope this is okay and recieves some good feedback. I tried to capture some raw emotion of Tifa. Weather I did it or not I don't know. Anway, please review if you can and be nice I'm a nooob :3 Also... I may add some chapters... or write a completely different story, but following on from this. Will be a Vintif! That is... if this one goes down okay. Anyhooo thank you for reading. :) x  
><em>**


End file.
